rer_c_showgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
RER C Showgirls Wiki
SARA is Sofia the First, SLIM and SLOM belongs to Starfire from Teen Titans, ELBA is Emmy from Dragon Tales, but which character dressed as a showgirl corresponds to BALI? Or DEBA, or a DUFY? And even, someone says that Vampirina Hauntley is VICK, and Vanessa Doomfenshmirtz is a VURT! Rainbow Dash is ROMI, for Pont de Rungis! Molly Williams from the first generation of My Little Pony is a MONA, but her older sister, Megan is a NORA. Someone can confirm that the first train is still in NORA, but the following trains became GOTA! Welcome to the RER C Showgirls Wiki! This wiki is a mix of fanon, cartoons and trains in Paris, France, per user's collection, each character in a showgirl costume represents one (or a number of) mission code(s). The character begins with a letter that matches its destination (or even the last name of a character), for example C'IME = '''C'ecilia Nuthatch, 'V'ICK = 'V'ampirina Hauntley, 'G'OTA = Hermione 'G'ranger, 'L'ARA = 'L'ambie, Princess 'L'una, etc. (depending on user) or even the famous 'M'ONA = 'M'inerva Mink or 'M'olly Williams. In some cases, for four-letter codes beginning with Z (destined for Paris Austerlitz), representation of codes beginning with Z must be the characters that start with the letter in the second position of the four-letter code (Z'A'''RA = '''A'lice Liddell, Z'I'''CK = '''I'ridessa, etc.) This wiki is NOT affiliated with casinos in Las Vegas in Nevada, STIF (Île-de-France Mobilités) or SNCF. This is a fanfiction/fanon site dedicated to Showgirls of the RER C. Know more about RER C The '''RER C is one of the five lines in the RER system serving Paris, France. It is operated by SNCF. The line runs from the northwestern termini Pontoise (C1), Versailles-Château-Rive-Gauche (C5) and Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines (C7) to the southeastern termini Massy-Palaiseau (C2), Dourdan-la-Forêt (C4), Saint-Martin d'Étampes (C6) and Versailles – Chantiers (C8). The RER C line is the second-longest in the network, with over 187 km (116 mi) of route. RER C was created from an amalgamation and renovation of several old SNCF commuter lines unlike RER A and B which had newer sections owned and constructed by RATP. Each day, over 531 trains run on the RER C alone, and carries over 540,000 passengers daily, 150,000 passengers more than the entirety of the TGV network. It is the most popular RER line for tourists which represents 15% of its passengers, as the line serves many monuments and museums, including the Palace of Versailles. However, the numerous stops, combined with the old and fragile infrastructure the line inherited, makes the Parisian section of the RER C very slow and inefficient. The numerous old curves and steep grades on RER C means trains sometimes need to slow down to 40 km/h (25 mph) to safely pass sections with tight alignments. In contrast, RER A was constructed with more modern standards enabling much higher average operating speeds. These problems are particularly evident on trips to and from the northern suburbs to the city centre as taking Transilien lines and transferring to the Métro is much faster than taking the meandering RER C with closely spaced stops. In addition, the RER C's complicated operating schedule created by its complex network of numerous branches means the entire line is vulnerable to delays from even the smallest incidents. These issues have led to the line being called "R'éseau '''E'scargot '''Régional" (Regional Snail Network) by the local populace. Visit Las Vegas now! RER C Updates (French) Category:Browse